


[P4/主花]LIKE 2

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>再次被樓夫特各種屏~大概N13?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[P4/主花]LIKE 2

阳介是鸣上第一个男朋友──这里男朋友指的是有恋爱关系而非普通友谊，但不是第一个交往对象。

过去鸣上对象都是同龄的女孩子。

而且，清一色都是女方告白。

鸣上记不大得那些女孩的名字，只有依稀的模糊印象。

分手理由为何，他也记不得。

来到稻羽市前，他的回忆极为规律。

空旷的家，忙于工作的父母留下的只字片语，搬家，再办家。他的生活一成不变得像是公式，不断重复换批人后经过相同过程运作，得出相同结果。

女朋友也是一样，只剩下片段认知。

芳香四溢的发丝与身躯，还有软嫩的唇瓣触感。

那需要小心翼翼呵护、用力便会破裂的脆弱娇柔，便是『女朋友』给他的感觉。

和阳介完全不同。

阳介身上只有洗衣精的淡香，顶多头发会涂点发蜡。相较这些外在气味，在拥住这个人时，鸣上最先感受到的是汗水与硬梆梆的感觉。

毕竟是男人，又正值血气方刚的高中年华，上完运动课后总会有冲动，这时两人会找个隐蔽处抱在一起相互摸摸，接吻。

阳介的汗水有点咸，如果碰上当天是需要大量跑动的课程，汗量多下会弥漫出体味，不香，甚至还很浓很薰人。

可是比起层层叠叠飘忽弥漫的人工芳香，鸣上更喜欢这种对嗅觉的直接刺激，会让他清楚意识到自己真的很喜欢这个人。

还有接吻，开始时两人都还有点顾忌，浅吻几次后，被阳介吐槽根本是小学生拉拉手，试着相互伸舌头，意外发现吻起来很费力，还有……意外畅快淋漓。

要鸣上具体描述他两的第一次深吻，他会说那根本是在打架。

两个没经验的人舌头先是碰在一起，才知道要稍微相让；出招后又不知该打在哪里，毫无重点地到处乱撞，被打到要处就依样画葫芦地还击，吻得杂乱又无章，呼吸也配合不了。

用不了没多久两人便累得气喘吁吁，可是又没人愿意先松开。

阳介牙齿紧咬住他的唇，还整个人赖上来扒住，他当然也不甘示弱，搂着对方的腰往墙上压，相互抢夺空气；说好只是先试看看，结果两个都意气用事起来。

吻到两人瘫在一起喘气，零零落落相互抱怨之际，才互相得知彼此死不退让的幼稚理由。

鸣上觉得被说成只会小学生拉手不服气，阳介认为既然是自己提出的当然不能被压过风头，不得要领地你来我往最后下场就是两败俱伤。

说着说着，靠近的鼻尖顶在一起，两人都哈哈笑出声，唇瓣再度相接时已能自然张开，唇舌交缠。

就在那时，鸣上深切体会到自己在交往的对象是个男人。

跟男人交往，他没有经验，也无从参照，只明白那绝对和已知的流程与常识不同。

女孩子是甜软的综合物，对男人有天生的吸引力，只要按照本能即可。

但男人和男人间，该怎样循序渐进，反而没有头绪。

因此鸣上认为，顺其自然是最好方式。

对于充满未知的事，他习惯顺其自然。

是的，顺其自然。

 

鸣上闭紧眼，仰起头，让撒下的温热水珠冲刷自己脸庞与身体。

他正在洗澡，蒸腾雾气的浴室是熟悉的，洗发精的味道也是熟悉的，他上礼拜趁朱尼斯特价购入两瓶，很普通，很普通的洗发精。

在如此日常的环境中，他却有了生理上的需求感。

因为他闻到了若有似无的体味，属于阳介的，体味。

下腹火热，他握着自己硬挺的分身套弄，每喘口气就会吸入几分味道，搅得脑袋又胀又晕。

不禁想要追寻更真切具体的味道，鸣上张口，低低呼唤著一个名字，腰也迫切地挺动，找寻著目标。

他要的不是手包住的触感，而是……

释放之际，鸣上才恍然惊醒，睁开眼低头看着丝丝白浊混入水流中，最后隐没於排水孔中，他突然困惑了。

这也是顺其自然？

在脖上围圈毛巾，鸣上擦著从发际间低落的水珠，走回房间。

开门，便见到阳介在他床上滑手机。

阳介偶尔会跑来他家借宿，并非是没地方住，而是因为要训练库玛的自理能力。

他说为避免要帮库玛收一辈子的烂摊，早期教育非常重要。

美其名是这样，其实阳介受不了库玛的聒噪时会躲来他这，或是碰上需要抄作业也会不请自来。

不管是什么原因，鸣上都很欢迎阳介的到来。堂岛叔父在家的时间很少，菜菜子聊天对象只有他，但他天生少言，除了新闻天气变小魔术外，绝大多数时间还是只能陪菜菜子看电视；阳介就不一样，总能提起许多菜菜子有兴趣的话题，又会带动气氛，以致每次见到阳介菜菜子的眼睛都是闪亮亮的。

这些理由在两人交往后，更是成为正大光明到鸣上家约会的借口，当然，为避免给小孩不好影响，太过亲密的动作例如亲吻拥抱，两人还是回到房间关起门后才做。

阳介皱眉紧盯萤幕，专注到都没注意到房间主人回来。他整个人懒懒靠在竖起的枕头上，腰部半悬空，鸣上站在门口，视线集中在因姿势不良卷起的衣襬和裸露的腰臀肌肤上沉默一会，心想原来阳介今天内裤是白色的。

 

「阳介，你在看什么？」脑子是歪的并不妨碍鸣上进行正常对话，他状似无意地问了句再普通也不过的话，却没想到后果居然是把人吓得整个从床上跳起。

「哇！」猛然起身，阳介手一抖，手机就这样滑出掌心往下坠，他慌张伸手凌空抓去，抓了两下都没中，反倒是让方形的扁平物体在空中滴溜溜转几圈后撞上指背，被拍飞出去。

咚！

掉到地上的手机因横向惯性从地板这头滑到门前，撞上鸣上拖鞋，他赶紧捡起查看正反两面。

 

好在这一摔动静虽大，壳与萤幕都没有破损，算不幸中的大幸，鸣上松口气，正想抬头告诉对方没事之际，眼角突然瞄到还亮着的萤幕中的事物。

 

那是条白色的软管剂，上头布满英文，占据管身最大英文字母只有两个字。

K…Y？

鸣上皱眉，想再多细看时阳介突然冲过来夺走他手上的机子塞入口袋，哈哈笑道：「哈哈………哈哈……我在用LINE跟库玛交代事情啦…这家伙就是不让人省心…不盯紧点我怕明天我就无家可归了…」

 

「……你的手机应该没事吧？」他很清楚阳介在睁眼说瞎话，那分明是张商品图，方才阳介躺在床上时也没有做出按萤幕打字聊天的动作，肯定是在浏览网页；但既然对方不想说，感觉又不是大事，鸣上也不想去深入计较，因此还是就手机的话题稍加询问：「我看了下应该是没摔破什么地方，你操作看看？」

 

「没事，没事，都正常。」阳介扒出手机敷衍的刷两下后收起，大概是心虚之故，他主动提议要帮鸣上吹头发，鸣上也答应了。

坐定在床沿，看着阳介熟门熟路跑去从柜架上的置物箱里翻出吹风机，又折回到他身后，插上插头，鸣上将双手放在大腿上，挺直身方便对方动作。

吹风机嗡嗡响起，热风烘散水汽的冰冷感，鸣上能感觉到阳介手插入发层间拨动的动作，大概是怕扯痛他，施作力道不大，反而像在按摩颇具安抚作用。

他不禁闭起眼，放任思绪四散。

鸣上习惯一次想很多事，他脑内对于各种事物的处理分区并不明显，能维持正常对话又神游天际两边都不会出现破绽或断层，只是偶尔会语出惊人，被笑是破坏气氛的好手。因此这时他也是享受著阳介的服务边思考，想今天上课的内容，明天要进行的社团活动，想他方才在浴室的自慰，顶楼上的吻，阳介手机里的商品图…不安…

──喜欢一个人是怎样的感觉？

忽然，这个念头又冒了出来。

 

「吶，悠。」阳介关掉吹风机，俯身凑到他耳畔提议：「我们来比下力气如何？」

TBC


End file.
